


Love helps those who dare

by Nua



Category: Belle (2013)
Genre: 18th Century, F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nua/pseuds/Nua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-movie<br/>Dido feels audacious and John is reluctant. Nonetheless, smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love helps those who dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers; thanks for visiting this page.  
> I love this movie, and I cannot recommend it enough. This story just invaded my mind and I had to write it down. It's unbetaed, sorry ^^
> 
> Also, I cannot write 17th century english to save my life, so forgive me for the modernity of the language.

Their first kiss in the middle of London, in a public street, had been the farthest thing from propriety, especially considering the fact that they weren't a married couple.The moment has felt quite magical. Since then, lack of decorum didn't scare Lady Dido Elizabeth Belle Lindsay anymore, at least when it came to John Davinier.

That is why she secreted him away as soon as he exited Papa's office. Discreetly, she slipped into a nearby room. They ought not to be discovered, her Papa may have given given his blessing for their betrothal, however he would sooner kill Mister Davinier than forgive what would take place.

John's eyes widened a bit when she pulled him in the small room. But when she kissed him, his breath caught, and he kissed her back. It wasn't their first kiss, nor their second, but the passion between them burned as though it was the first time their lips touched. His hand was resting on her neck , while the other was cupping her cheek. Boldly, she took the one on her neck in her hand, and laid it where she had seen his gaze brush several time.

'Miss Lindsay... Dido, what are you doing?' he jumped, surprised to see his paleness of his hand resting on her brown bosom; his blue eyes previously closed, now blinking rapidly.

' I have felt your eyes upon me before' she said, speaking low 'Would it not please you to lay your hand on what you yearn to touch'

Flustered, his eyes looked away from her figure ' I...Dido, it would not be proper for me to...'

'But, it would please you?'

He sighed, putting distance between them ' Of course, it would; but I am certain Lord Mansfield would not forgive me, should he encounter us as we were in his home.'

She rushed into him, pushing him until he fell back on the sofa . Filled by an unknown but pressing feeling. She never felt such a pull towards another human being. She couldn't stand not to touch him.

'Dido... What is the meaning...' his voice trailed off, as he saw her raise her skirts.  
His eyes were fixed on the upward movement, expecting to see her stockings, but was shocked to see appear two slim brown calves; extremely bare. She was now standing directly in front of him still sliding the skirts upward. Dido was mesmerized by the look in John Davinier's eyes: the heat she saw there seemed to reflect what she felt inside of her, particularly the very place she was about to show to the man who would eventually become her husband.

Suddenly, his hand suddenly flew up, gripping the material of her skirt, stopping it progression before it moved passed her thighs. Splotch of red were on his cheeks, and his breath was heavier; with what, she guessed, was desire.

Blue eyes stared into brown eyes for minutes. Breaths slowed enough to recommence the conversation.

' Dido... there are things I should not see, until we become husband and wife'

' I thought it would please you! My readings...'

'Readings?' he sputtered. Then, he shook his head incredulous  
' I want to, Lord knows I desire you. When you offer yourself to me, I am reminded that I am the most fortunate man in Britain. But I beg of you, allow me to respect you until the night of our wedding, milady'.

She flushed when he expressed his desire for her, but reassured that his feelings mirrored her own. She nodded her understanding. But, she still felt flustered, as if something had been interrupted, but her body still needed something.

' What it is, my love?' John asked, worried by her agitated state.

' I do not know... I feel... ' she whispered, uncertain herself

She look down her body at the place, still covered by her skirt. The place between her legs was pulsing, and her legs were trembling uncontrollably.

John looked at her uncomprehendingly until something seem to dawn in his head.

' Come and sit, my love' he asked holding out his hand.

Dido gripped the hand, not sure her legs could hold much longer. She took a step to sit next to him. Unfortunately, the movement caused a pressure on the pulsing area. The intense feeling made her legs gave out and just as she getting ready to sit, she fell unceremoniously on her future husband's lap, who instinctively caught her.

Dido was lost in an ocean of sensation, emanating from between her legs.Never before had she felt such a pleasuring sensation. She moaned softly, when she pressed her legs together to recreate the feeling. Still distracted, she eventually heard John, softly calling her in :

'Dido, My Treasure, do you hear me?'

It was her breath that was laboured now, ' yes, I am ... well' she finished not knowing how to describe what she was feeling. 

'What do you need?'

Still a bit dazed, she replied:  
' I'm feeling something, however I don't know how...' she trailed off

' Treasure, do you trust me...'  
'Of course' she responded breathlessly, surprised by the question.

'Good, now I need you to slip you hand under you skirts ans onto that place that pleased you'

His voice had dipped an octave lower, and him murmuring into her hear and his arm around her waist, pressing them together was reanimating the pulsing feeling in-between her legs. Wondering how he knew, she still obeyed. She moaned when she touch the place, she bled from once a month. She felt heat but also wetness.

'Does it's please you? '

The heat of his breath on her ear was making another heat growing into her chest.

' Yes, but not like earlier' She managed to say , breathless

'Slid your finger upwards until you find a little nub'

She did as he said, marveling at the sensation she felt, and whined when she rubbed against the nub John talk about. She rubbed against it again experimentally, feeling a sensation building inside her. She felt delirious again, but she couldn't stop. John had started to kiss her neck and his hand was clutching her waist. She continued to touch that delicious button, John's teeth slightly press into the side of her neck, and suddenly her body tensed and she let a small cry, as an ecstasy she never felt before spread through her body. The very place she touched, spasming uncontrollably.

 

'Treasure, are you alright?' He whispered in ear, as he rubbed her side

'Quite' She sighed; contently

\-----------------------------

Moments later, they both adjusted their cloth, trying to regain a sense of proprierty.

Eventually she talked. ' I never felf such a sensation '

He smiled ' When we will marry, it will be my duty as man and as husband, to make you feel that and more'

'More?' She repeated, amazed

'More, Milady' He confirmed, as he kissed her briefly on her parted lips.

She looked up into his blues eyes.

'How did you know what my body needed?

' Men's body need such actions as well, and like you, my love, I read' he chuckled.

She wasn't sure she believed him.

' I know what happens in those taverns you go to, I heard the help talking of the women in there' She insisted.

' Milady! I am the son of a vicar! Despite the urges I may occasionally feel, I hold to heart the belief of only sharing my body with my wife'

She flushed again, although reassured by his word, her mind focus on one part.

'These urges, are they similar to what I experience earlier?'

'Miss Lindsay!'

Somehow, she knew that they were, and she indiscreetly glanced at the front of his pants, her mind wandering.

She was shaken out of her reverie and snapped her eyes to his face when John burst into laughs.

'You, Milady, are the most curious and daring women I ever encountered and I love you for it'

He kissed her one last time before pulling her by the end.

'Follow me Milady, let's exit this room, before Lord Mansfield send for you'.


End file.
